


Afternoon Delight

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-12
Updated: 2004-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark go for a swim that turns into so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

## Afternoon Delight

by Adina Leigh

[]()

* * *

Lex watched from the window as Clark stepped out of the pool, droplets of water clinging to his entire body. He was a truly magnificent creature and Lex had never known anyone like him. As Clark ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing it back from his exquisite face, Lex found himself again wondering at the beauty of Clark Kent. Lex had been with a lot of people - male and female - but this boy was something special. Perhaps it had initially had something to do with the circumstances surrounding their first meeting; Clark had saved his life, after all. But it was definitely more than gratitude that drew him to Clark now. Clark had a sweetness, a goodness about him that Lex had not come across often in his life. Lex had spent much of his life surrounded by spoiled prep school kids, raised by a man who was the antithesis of Clark's father, Jonathan. Lionel Luthor was not exactly the kind of man who took his son fishing or coached the local Little League team. Strength and power were what mattered to Lionel and he had spent a lifetime trying to instill these values in his son. Lex had fought so hard to distinguish himself from his father, to not be like him. He knew Lionel thought he was weak. But Clark and the Kents made him want to be a better person. He wanted to feel worthy of someone like Clark. 

Lex was startled out of his reverie by a voice behind him. 

"Lex?" 

He turned around. Clark had dried off, but was still wearing only his red swim trunks. His hair was damp, and Lex found himself fantasizing about running his hands through it. 

"Are you all right? You seem about a million miles away." 

"I'm fine, Clark. Just a little tired. Long day." 

"You should have come swimming with me. The water's amazing. Thanks again for letting me come over." 

"You know by now you don't have to thank me, Clark. You can use the pool any time you want. That goes for your parents, as well. Running a farm in the middle of July must be exhausting." 

"It is. I'm sure they'll take you up on it." 

Lex couldn't help but stare at Clark's bare chest, the perfect abs and the trail of dark hair that disappeared down the top of his shorts. 

He managed to tear his gaze away long enough to offer Clark a glass of iced tea. 

"Maybe later. Lex, seriously, you look really tense. Go change and come out for a swim. I swear, you'll feel like a new man." 

Lex hesitated for a moment, but by this point he really was too weak to resist. He had been watching Clark swim laps in the pool just about every day for the past month. Clark, of course, had no idea. He also didn't realize the effect he had on his best friend. Lex knew Clark had no ulterior motive in asking him to go for a swim. That was one of the things that attracted him most to Clark. He was genuine. Oh sure, Lex was certain Clark had secrets he hadn't shared with him, and the knowledge that Clark didn't completely trust him hurt. A lot. At the same time, he knew Clark wasn't cruel. He wasn't calculating and wasn't keeping secrets for the sole purpose of causing Lex pain. Lex had decided a long time ago that having Clark in his life was more important to him than trying to figure out what Clark was keeping from him. Lex could only hope that in time, Clark would trust him enough to let him into his life completely. 

Clark was already swimming when Lex emerged from the poolhouse. Lex had always been a bit embarrassed by his hairless chest, but the fact of the matter was, he was lean and muscular and every bit as beautiful to look at as Clark. As he stood there, Clark looked up. For a split second, Lex thought he saw something in his friend's eyes - lust? - but just as quickly, it passed. Lex chuckled at his own wishful thinking. He walked over to the diving board and dove into the clear, cool water, pure grace. 

When he came up for air, Clark was leaning against a wall in the shallow end, watching him. 

"You were right, Clark. This feels incredible." 

Clark was silent, not taking his eyes off Lex. 

"Is something wrong, Clark?" 

Lex swam over to where Clark was and stopped in front of him. There was no mistaking the look in Clark's eyes now. A man who was looking at his friend with naked longing had replaced the innocent farmboy. Lex's breath caught in his throat and his heart started racing. He did, however, manage to retain some semblance of self-control. 

"What's the matter, Clark?" 

"Nothing, I just...I've never seen you...you..." 

"What?" 

Lex moved toward Clark until their faces were just inches apart. There was no point trying to fight it anymore. 

"What?" he asked huskily, moving close enough so he could whisper in Clark's ear. 

"I want to kiss you. I want to kiss your ears..." 

Lex moved his tongue slowly around the edge of Clark's ear, then gently bit the lobe. Clark let out a soft moan. 

"Your neck..." 

As he kissed Clark's neck, Clark moaned again, more loudly this time. Lex could feel Clark's erection pressing against his own. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to Clark's. 

"I want to kiss your mouth..." 

"Lex..." 

They began to kiss and Lex leaned his body against Clark's, reaching up and finally running his hands through that soft, thick hair. Clark's hands reached around to his back, pulling him closer, caressing him. Lex had never felt so connected to another human being in his life. 

Clark pulled away slowly. 

"I want you, Lex. I want you now." 

"Are you sure, Clark?" 

"Yes. Please, Lex. I want you so much..." 

Clark leaned down and started kissing Lex's chest. He flicked his tongue around Lex's nipples, causing the older man to cry out. He started to go lower, but Lex stopped him. 

"Not here," Lex panted. "Come with me." 

Lex led him into the poolhouse. They stared at one another for a moment, then Lex pulled Clark's swim trunks down to his ankles. He knelt down and took Clark's throbbing cock into his mouth. Clark's knees started to buckle and he let out a loud moan. He was still a virgin and Lana had certainly never given him a blowjob. 

"Sit down," Lex said softly, pushing him toward a plush white couch a few feet away. Clark sat down and Lex continued his work, kneeling between Clark's legs. Lex caressed the tip of Clark's penis with his tongue and played with his balls. Clark's entire body shuddered as he came, hard, in Lex's mouth. Clark leaned his head against the back of the couch and was still trying to regain some control over his body when he felt Lex against him. Lex kissed him on the mouth. 

"Turn over," he commanded. 

Clark did as he was told. He was nervous, but he wanted Lex inside him so badly, he could hardly think straight. He was already getting hard again. 

"I won't hurt you, Clark, I promise. You are so beautiful." 

He started to kiss Clark's back, running his tongue along the length of Clark's spine. Clark could feel Lex's erection pressing against him. True to his word, Lex moved slowly, allowing Clark to open up and accept him. Lex's body was quivering. 

"Oh my God, Clark, you feel incredible." 

He began to move harder and faster. Clark, overwhelmed by lust, started jerking himself off. They came together then lay next to each other panting, wet, sweating. 

They didn't leave the poolhouse for the rest of the evening. 


End file.
